


Not a Booty Call by CrimesOfADeadpool

by CrimesOfADeadpool, LightBearer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This awesome story just inspired me to sketch this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Booty Call by CrimesOfADeadpool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimesOfADeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/gifts).



The fanfic is actually rated 'explicit'. The scene i drew is more of a 'teens and up'.

Here we can see Peter and Deadpool ready to 'get busy' [wink wink].

 


End file.
